The objective of the training program is to create an environment that will provide a generation of cardiovascular scientists (both MD and PhD) with an appreciation of the cellular basis of cardiovascular disease. This will allow trainees to navigate the continuum of investigation from genomics to the physiology of complex systems, and will enable them to apply this information to the diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of cardiovascular disease. To meet this objective, both basic and clinical departments of two major institutions in Chicago with strong research and training track records, have come together to develop an integrated translational training environment. Trainers have been carefully selected and all direct research programs that stress the integration of molecular and cellular biology with an appreciation of the physiolology of tissues, organs, and intact animals. All the research programs encompased have very clear reference to clinically relevant cardiovascular diseases or therapy, including hypertensive and hypertrophic heart disease, heart failure, genetic myopathy, myocardial infarction, arteriosclerotic vascular disease, and arhythmogenesis. An emphasis of the program is the seamless training environment within which trainees can collaborate with teams of investigators on joint projects. Pre-doctoral candidates (3) will enter the program after their initial year of graduate studies in either the Departments of Physiology and Biophysics, Pharmacology, or (if enrolled in the MD/PhD program) after their initial years of medical school. All predoctoral trainees will complete the requirements, both didactic and research, established by these Departments. Post-doctoral trainees (4) will participate in two-three year programs that are structured according to their interests and background. A specific goal of the program is to identify and train cardiologists (once they have completed their three-year program of fellowship) in basic research. These trainees will be exposed to a similar period of training that will be unencumbered by clinical obligations and will provide specific academic and research experiences so as to allow them to compete for entry level research awards and to launch independent research careers. The program also supports a rich series of seminars and a colloquium on cardiovascular biology.